A mobile communication apparatus such as a cellular phone transmits and receives a high frequency signal at an antenna terminal thereof. Transmission and reception of the high frequency signal are switched by using, for example, a switching element. There is a case where, for example, a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor with a gate structure of a MOS type is used for the switching element. In this case, when the high frequency signal is transmitted or received, there is a concern that the high frequency signal may include second harmonic components or third harmonic components.